Face Down
by thereal13thfirewolf
Summary: The world shows no love for EVOs. It doesn't matter if you come with the cure to nanites, if you're an EVO you're greeted with hate and resentment. Just ask Rex, he won't tell you what happens, but you can see it in his eyes, in his scars, they scream it, child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**The more I thought about it the more I realized that most of Providence would not be happy about living with an EVO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The world shows no love for EVOs. It doesn't matter if you come with the cure to nanites, if you're an EVO you're greeted with hate and resentment. Just ask Rex, he won't tell you what happens, but you can see it in his eyes, in his scars, they scream it, child abuse.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

It's surprisingly easy to hit a child when you're telling yourself that he's not a child. At least it would seem that way.

The first person to hit Rex was a grunt. He slapped the twelve-year-old, then he kicked him in the gut. He walked away muttering about EVOs. Rex pulled himself back onto his feet, the masked faces of foot soldiers all looking in his direction, some glanced around as if they expected the boy's protector to show up and murder everyone in the hall for not stopping the abuser. But the green suited ninja did not appear, and everyone went on with their lives. But that day stuck in everyone's head, that was the day that they realized that Six couldn't constantly protect the boy.

It was also the day that they realized that there was a great outlet for their anger wandering the halls of Providence. It was the beginning of something, something terrible. It was becoming normal for Rex to be smacked or kicked by an agent, the boy was adjusting to it, it's not like he had anything else to compare it to, for him this was normal. For three years he let them beat him, he made up excuses, lies about there he got this bruise or that one.

Of course it got to be too much for the boy sometimes, that's why he never spent time in Providence. That's why he broke out all the time, he didn't have anywhere to go, not really, just a cave, a hole in a Cliffside, he brought things out there sometimes, filled it with things, drawings, pencils, pens, highlighters, sharpies anything that he could find in Providence that he could draw with. He stole things later, finding that he was rather good at that. Rex's cave was his safe place, it was just him, him and his thoughts and his stolen things. In a way Rex liked the way things where. It was probably denial but he still tried to look on the bright side, he was alive, he had Six and Holiday and Bobo and they never hurt him, he had his cave, and he had a job, which was more that some, right? Rex didn't want anyone to try and stop the abuse. What could they do? Fire the abusers? More would come, there was a steady stream of EVO hates coming into Providence, the best thing he could do was settle in and be glad that it wasn't as bad as it could be.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Of course you couldn't expect things to never change, and the agents couldn't expect that Six would never be around. They were good at staying out of Six's way but they couldn't expect it to last forever. And one day their luck ran out

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex was curled up on the ground, wishing that Providence uniforms didn't include steel-toed boots. A kick landed on his collar bone, the impact may have been enough to break it on a regular person, but Rex wouldn't know. Another person kicked him from behind, the group laughed at Rex. There were five of them, all kicking and swearing, one person kicked Rex in the head, causing stars to explode in his eyes. Then there was a green flash, and the grunts scattered, Rex felt someone pick his up gently, the boy opened his eyes, finding himself against a familiar green suit, "don't tell Holiday" he managed to get out before everything when black.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Reviews help me wright chapters faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow five reviews in one day, thanks ZigZaggy, Okami1001, dragoscilvio, SirenSounds97, and shuern94ann. you get a bonus chapter! Which means you get a chapter earlier. **

**Also this is my timeline for Rex after the nanite event **

**10-12: Hong Cong/ getting from Abysses to Hong Cong/ getting from Hong Cong to Mexico**

**12-now: Rex works at Providence**

**After Endgame Part 2: the story starts**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex smiled slightly curling into a ball, clutching the soft blanket and enjoying the soft, warm bed for a moment. Then that moment ended and he realized that his bed was hard and generally cold. Rex was on his feet in seconds, unfortunately, he probably had a concussion, and things like that tend to interfere with your balance.

Rex stumbled knocking something off a shelf, creating a loud clatter. The boy stumbled across the room almost walking into a wall, a door next to him hissed open and Rex covered his face with his arms, "I'msorryIdidn'tmeantobreakitpleasedon'thurtme" the words tumbled out of the boys mouth, Rex didn't even know why he said things like that, if the guy was going to beat him over whatever he broke he wouldn't take into account that it was an accident. Whoever had just come through the door put a hand on his shoulder, the one that had been kicked earlier, Rex pulled away pain still radiating from his shoulder "Rex" the voice and tone where familiar, "Six?" Rex lowered his arms hesitantly, as if he expected someone to punch him in the face the moment he let his guard down, maybe he was.

Six stood, one hand extended in the air, reaching towards Rex, he didn't move to touch the boy, worried that he might hurt him again. Rex's world lurched again, causing him to lose his balance and stumble into Six. Six caught the boy, and lead him back to the bed, letting the boy lean on him.

Rex settled back into the still warm bed while Six picked up the stuff Rex had knocked down. "Did I break it?" Six glanced back at the boy, he looked sacred and tired. Six inspected the sword the had once been on display on his dresser, Six sighed in relief placing the it back on its stand "no, it's fine," Six looked back at Rex, the boy seemed confused "what happened?" he asked, the last thing he remembered was a group of soldiers surrounding him, "I found you being beaten by some lower level soldiers, I think one of them kicked you in the head" Six never used words like grunts or foot soldiers.

Rex's brow furrowed slightly, if Six found him why did he take him to his room? Why not the lab or the med bay? "after I found you, you told me not to tell Holiday, and as long as you answer my questions truthfully, and I feel that your life isn't on the line, I won't" _shit!_ Of course Six would want to know what happened and now he would never believe that this was the first time. Six was now sitting at the foot of the bed, watching Rex intently, the only thing the young EVO could do now was play down the situation and hope Six didn't label it as 'life threatening' "so?" Rex asked, the sooner they started the sooner the finished, the sooner they finished the sooner Rex could get to his cave to rest. "when did it start?"

"just a couple years ago" Rex replied, studying his fingers Six raised an eyebrow "do you want me to call Dr. Holiday?" he asked Rex shook his head quickly, the less people knew, the better. "If you lie to me again, I will call her" Rex didn't look up from his fingers when he spoke "pretty much forever"

"how often?" Rex shrugged "I donno, like every couple days, but it's not the same people every time"

"who?" Rex turned his head studying the wall "Rex, who dose this?" Six's voice was almost angry, betraying how angry he must have been, "I don't know, everyone wares masks" Six rubbed his temples, he had never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill those soldiers. "can I uh… can I leave now?" the boy was pointing at the door, poised to bolt. Six huffed softly, he would have preferred to keep the boy in his sight, but if Rex wasn't going to rest, keeping him here wouldn't help "go get some rest" the boy was out the door before Six could finish his sentence.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex finally felt like he could breath as he landed in his cave, tuning on the (stolen) lanterns hanging from the roof, Rex grabbed a (stolen) bottle of painkillers and sat at his (not stolen) desk. Rex loved his cave, it was his safe place, full of things that he had stolen and found (it was surprisingly easy to find furniture on the curb if you knew where to look) for Rex this was home, just him, no one else messing with his stuff or asking questions (Rex didn't want anyone to know that he was not only a thief but a bit of a dumpster diver) and no one bugging him about Providence. Which brought him to Six, Rex washed down the pills with a water bottle, one of the four left (note to self: steal more water bottles), Rex knew that he meant well but he couldn't do anything, knowing about the abuse would only make him beat himself up over not being able to help. Things like this where better to deal with on you own.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Like I said, reviews make me wright faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I try to update every week or when I get five reviews, this time I didn't do it exactly on time but I will try to be more punctual in the future.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Generator Rex the last episodes would have been on TV**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six had always thought Rex was like Holiday in a way, both of them seemed to show how they were feeling when they felt it, Six couldn't have been more wrong. Rex was actually better at hiding his emotions then Six, not only could the boy hide how he felt, he could fool you into thinking that he had nothing to hide. It was an impressive but depressing talent.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex noticed almost immediately that something was different. He and Six where training for the first time since Six had carried the boy away from that group of soldiers three days ago and Rex was starting to feel frustrated, it wasn't that Six was hitting more or harder than usual, quite the opposite, Six was dogging more that he was hitting, and when he did hit Rex they were lighter than usual, Six was going easy on him. Rex threw up his arms in frustration, unbuilding his smack hands as he did so, "would you stop that!" Rex cried

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"would you stop that" the boy yelled, Six raised an eyebrow in response, "I have no idea what you're talking about" Six lied

"acting like you're going to break me if you hit me to hard"

"you're injured" Six stated simply

"I'm fine, Six my nanites help me heal faster, anyway, I'm no worse than I ever am" Six noticed the way Rex shifted his stance, putting all his weight on his left leg, and raised his eyebrow, not believing the first statement and worrying about the second.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex had been lying about the first statement, and was reminded of that when he accidentally put a little too much weight on his injured right leg, causing pain to shoot up his leg. "if we're not going to train then I'm just gonna leave" Rex said, storming out the door, Six made no move to stop him.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six instead chose to go to his room and train on his own for a while until he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was incredibly surprised to see Rex leaning against the wall, bleeding from a gash on his forehead and a few cuts on his arms. He looked up at Six with eyes that where slightly glazed over "can I come in?" Rex asked Six helped him to the bed.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex was sleeping soundly in Sixes bed, Six hadn't moved from the boy's side, telling himself he was just worried about the child waking up and breaking something, but somewhere deep down he knew that that wasn't the reason he couldn't bring himself to move from the boy's side.

Six was incredibly worried about Rex, apparently one on the solders had a knife this time, Rex said it was the first time but his scars told otherwise. Six had almost gotten up to get himself some water, but then he heard a whimper. Six looked back down at Rex, the boy was starting to whimper an tremble in his sleep, Six could only assume that the terrors from the waking world where invading Rex's dreams, the boy continued to thrash in his sleep whimpering and yelping, "Rex" Six called out, then, as if he had heard his name even in his sleep, the boys eyes snapped open, and he sat up immediately, his hands grasping the air and his eyes searching the room, finally they landed on Six, and the boy suddenly latched on to him, his fingers clutching the green suit, "don't let them hurt me" the boy begged, Six put his arms arrowed the boy, promising safety and coaxing the boy back to sleep. Six whished that he could keep those promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm still not on time. Sorry I'm doing two stories right now and sometimes I just don't have the time to wright. I think updates will be every other week.**

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex stared off into the dark room, sleep escaping him once again. Every night was a two part war for Rex, first he had to lay there, hunting sleep down, something that could be compared to hunting a jaguar unarmed, meaning it was difficult to find and fought back when you caught it. Then he would battle with the monsters that lived in his mind, demons far more dangerous than the beasts that he fought during the day, and when they defeated him, he was hurled right back into wakefulness to start the war again.

But tonight he couldn't seem to catch his pray, not even close.

Rex swung his legs over the edge of the bed rising up and pulling on a shirt; he jammed his bare feet into his shoes and headed out the door, leaving his jacket and goggles in his room.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The kitchen door hissed open at Rex's command, releasing the loud high pitched whistle of steam leaving a tea kettle, "what are you doing here?" Rex asked, Six lifted the kettle "tea" he stated

"at three in the morning?" Rex asked smirking slightly "chamomile" Six answered "do you want some?" Rex glanced at Six's cup, watching steam rise, the translucent curls floated lazily towards the ceiling. "that's the kind that helps you sleep, right?" Rex asked, Six nodded, Rex thought, _did_ he want tea? Or more, did he _want _to sleep, sure he was exhausted, but he dreaded what he would find in his dreamland.

Six raised an eyebrow; the boy seemed deep in thought, was he actually thinking this hard about tea or was it something else. "Rex?" Six asked, the boy was shaken from his thoughts, he smiled slightly "sure" he said "it couldn't hurt"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex took a deep breath of cool night air _I guess it can hurt_ Rex almost laughed at that thought remembering the little confrontation he just had

_Tea ran down the wall, it almost looked like it was crying, maybe because the two people were fighting, or maybe because it just got hit with a coffee mug. Six seemed mildly surprised by Rex's outburst, which meant he was completely shocked, Rex felt a jab of guilt, he really shouldn't have thrown that mug, he could have hurt someone, the guilt was quickly buried by anger "just stop, Six! This is why I didn't want to tell anyone! Ever since you found out you've been treating me like I'm fragile, I'm not!" Rex was panting as if the anger he was feeling was exhausting. "you are injured; choosing to ignore it does not make the problem nonexistent." Rex scowled, he shouldn't have gone to Six so many times, he had done so three times since Six had found out and each time it had been because he was to dizzy or disoriented or exhausted to make it to his cave, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, only now did he realize how stupid it was "I'm leaving" he said_

Rex landed in the middle of the desert unbuilding his wings. The boy shivered in the cold desert night, he was considering going back for his jacket when someone grabbed him, a gloved hand wrapped around his mouth. Rex could feel his nanites hum angrily under his skin, "don't even try it, freak" Rex stopped the little things in their tracks, realizing that this man was from Providence; Rex wouldn't use his powers on humans, not unless it was absolutely necessary. The man dragged him away, towards something else, the man pushed him down in front of a fire and a group of soldiers, Rex could see where this was going he focused on the smoke of the fire, it was translucent, like steam, except instead of lazy curls the smoke barreled up angrily.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six had cleaned up the tea mess, and was currently trying to think of a way to clean up the other one. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the voice on the other end sounded exhausted, close to unconscious, "help" Rex muttered, Six was already flying down the hall, into the garage and onto his hover board. "I need you to tell me where you are" Six instructed

"by my cave" the voice on the other end was faltering, "I don't know where that is" Six stated his voice was monotonous, but his heart was hammering against his ribs, he followed the kid's instructions quickly his eyes finding the boy, seated on the ground his knees drawn up against his chest, surrounded by shards of orange and gray metal, his shirt was missing, revealing wounds and scars, he had just received a beating, this one worse than any he'd ever gotten before. Rex looked up at him, his eyes wide and tired, he pointed up to a hole in the rocky wall, "can you get me there?" he asked

"are there medical supplies up there?" Six asked, he was answered with a nod, Six analyzed the boy's wounds, he was starting to bruise and he had some minor cuts, but the worst that Six could see was the burn wound that spanned his stomach. Six moved to pick the boy up, his hand touching the boy's back, than quickly retreating at the boy's loud yelp. Six moved behind the boy searching for the source of the child's pain, the former mercenary paled at the sight, branded in Rex's back where the crudely written words EVO FREAK.


	5. Chapter 5

Six's eyes scanned the cave; the place had an odd sense of order, the kind that one can't understand but feels that they should not destroy. Books were in neat knee-high stacks, but the stacks were placed at random intervals. Torn or bunched up sketch paper littered the floor, but beautiful drawings where carefully displayed on the wall. The place lacked shelves, or tables, or any kind of furniture other than a desk pushed against a wall. Said desk was piled high with pencils, pens, and colored pencils. It suited Rex, in a way.

Six shifted the boy in his arms "Where's the supplies?" he asked.

Rex let out a soft moan and cracked open his eyes. "'Dat 'ay," he murmured waving his hand towards the back of the cave.

Six walked until he came to a split. To the left was simple darkness; on the right, was a room of sorts. The ground was mostly bare, save for the large collection of medical supplies and the lopsided, stained mattress lying in the middle of the cavern. It almost reminded Six of a drunken man passed out on the floor. Six gently placed the now unconscious Rex on the bed before turning to the collection of pills and creams. He searched through them for a while before giving up. Six was a mercenary, not a doctor. He needed help. Rex would hate him when he woke up, but at least he would wake up.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Holiday was royally pissed. It was four in the morning. Six had called her, told her to get a med kit, and wait in the garage without so much as leaving her an explanation. Now he wasn't even here! Holiday kicked a tire on an armored personnel vehicle, muttering to herself about Six and being awake at such an ungodly hour.

"Holiday?" Dr. Holiday felt her face burn. Smoothing down her lab coat as she turned, fretting over her unprofessional behavior. "Six! I was just...what did you need?" Such trivial thoughts where blown straight out of her mind when Six uttered the magic words, "Rex is hurt."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six watched Rex tremble in his sleep. Dr. Holiday questioned him as she tightened some bandages on Rex's arm, asking who it was, guessing any remotely reasonable explication: A gang of kids? A radical group? Maybe Black Knight? She never guessed it was Providence's own men.

Six sat on the mattress next to Rex. His back was against the rough stone wall and his feet was stretched out in front of him. His eyes where half closed behind his shades. He just hummed softly in reply to the bombardment of questions. He hadn't slept in weeks and it was really starting to get to him, especially since he didn't have any caffeine in his system. Six let himself lay down on the bed, ignoring Dr. Holiday's questions and the little voice in his head telling him to stay alert. He started to drift off to sleep. The last thing he was aware of was Rex squirming closer to him, and the thought that it felt kinda nice.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sorry it's short I just wanted to get something out since I'm going out of town this weekend. Also Six isn't OOC, he's sleepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rex is in a bathtub. He is only thirteen. Hands hold him down and cold water soaks into his cloths. There is a man standing over him, a man with a knife. He grabs Rex's hands, pulling them out. He presses the knife to the child's wrists; he slices the thin skin over the veins. The cold, clear water turns red with blood, but his nanites stop the bleeding before it can kill him. This makes the Knife Man mad, so he stabs Rex through the heart

Rex glided through the air, flapping his dirty wings occasionally. He loved flying, the feeling of the sun on his feathers and the wind in his hair. But the best part was the freedom, the knowledge that he could go anywhere he wanted, any time he wanted.

He screamed as a hand grabbed his ankle, dragging him back to the earth, then down farther, into a dark room. They chained him to the ground, they yelled at him, they beat him. Their kicks leave bruises and their knives leave cuts, and then someone does the unthinkable. He takes hold of one of Rex's dirty, grimy feathers, and he pulls. He plucks it straight out of the wing, and he drops it, letting it flutter down and settle right in front of Rex. Everyone likes this idea, they all start plucking feathers. Rex can only watch in horror as his feathers rain down in front of him some still have blood and bits of flesh on them. His freedom is being ripped away, one at a time at first, then by the fistful.

"Why?" he asks. He screams, he begs, he just needs to know. Why would they do this? Were they jealous? Were they mad because he was different? He didn't choose to be different. He didn't ask to have wings. He just got them. Why were they so mad at him for something that wasn't his fault? He just didn't understand.

Someone stood in the doorway. There is a flash of metal and they flee. Rex looks up at this man, this man who is now in front of him. He towers over Rex and Rex knows that he should be afraid. But he's not. The man kneels and adjusts his sunglasses. He has no facial expression and he does not develop them as he brushes Rex's dirty, grimy, bloody feathers into a pile and cups his hands around them. He opens his hands and in the place where Rex's feathers had been there is now a bird. The bird flutters away. While Rex watches it, the man touches Rex's bloody featherless wings, and he breaks the chains.

When the man touched Rex's wings the boy felt something. When he looked back he saw clean undamaged wings; he was fixed! Rex bolted, his feet pounding on the ground as he ran out of the darkness and into the sun. He flapped his wings and launched himself into the sky. Then he looked back, something that he had never done before. He saw the man standing on the ground gazing up at him, his green suit standing in stark contrast to the sandstone desert. The man had no wings. He was normal. He was just like everyone else, but he wasn't. He had helped Rex when no one else would, and Rex didn't want to leave. This was also something that had never happened before. Rex never wanted to stay. He wanted to go and be free. But now, he longed for family, for a father, so he landed right in front of the man. Rex hugged him and the man hugged him back.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Six opened his eyes and looked down at Rex. He was sleeping soundly, something that must have been quite a privilege for the boy. Six idly wondered what the boy was dreaming about.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**I was out of town all weekend and I didn't manage to get this up, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Six sat there for a while, grasping at half memories on the edge of his mind. By the time he had given up he almost certain that Rex used to come to him when he had nightmares, but it was upsetting to know that it happened but not remember it. Six silently slipped into the main chamber, searching for Dr. Holiday, he knew she would be impatiently awaiting answers to her many questions.

He back was turned to him, and her eyes where trained on the artwork on the wall. Six stood behind her and studied each drawing. Most of them where of him and Holiday and Bobo, a few where of Callan and White and Caesar, but the shocking thing were the pictures of The Pack and Black Knight, not just that they were there, but the way they were drawn. Rex's enemies weren't drawn in a way that you would expect one to draw his enemies; they were drawn with beauty, not anger. Biowuf for example was standing on the edge of a cliff looking off with determination, and Breach was sitting in a sun filled meadow, with her knees drawn up to her chest looking hopefully up at the sky.

"Holiday" the word was stated in Sixes normal monotone voice, but the contrast to the atmosphere which, with the silence and the midafternoon sun streaming in, was similar to that of an old chapel made Six feel awkward and out of place.

Holiday almost jumped out of her skin when Six spoke up. She placed he hand over her heart and tried to catch her breath.

"Six, don't do that, you scared me half to death" an awkward silence followed the words and Six almost felt bad for breaking the calm.

"Do you remember him?" Holiday asked as she pointed to one of the drawings, this one was an old man in a providence uniform, his hand was outstretched, palm up, like he was offering something, he was smiling the biggest smile Six had ever seen

"No" he said simply, Holiday frowned slightly

"Right, you wouldn't, he, uh, he died before you lost your memories… Rex really liked him!" she trailed off and looked away, the awkwardness returning. Six studied the drawing for a while, trying to ignore the silence until it became too much.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what?" Holiday asked, sounding like she had been deep in thought when Six asked

"Why did Rex like him" Six couldn't imagine what the old man had done to gain Rex's trust, let alone affection

"He gave him candy, I think, and I think he used to patch up Rex's smaller injuries, he wasn't supposed to but I think he did anyway, Rex was really clumsy back then"

Six let this new information sink in. He had thought that all of the men where abusive or at least disapproving towards Rex, but it seemed that there was one who wasn't, or at least there had been.

"What happened to him?"

"he had a heart attack, two years ago, Rex was with him when it happened, he was terrified, I think that must have been one of the worst days of his life"

"I didn't think any of them where nice to him" Six said it softly, Holiday looked like she was going to say something but she didn't get the chance.


End file.
